bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cameron626
Hi I'm New so please show me the rootsCameron626 (talk) 18:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Spring Somewhere near Spring 2011. Here is the page click on the blue link. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 19:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Please watch how you edit. Some of your edits are not "helping" the articles. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 20:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Warning, please don't make up categories.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 21:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Since you obviously have no clue how to edit, I am going to tell you some ground rules. #Don't put up other people's pics. We hate that. #Don't put up false categories or pointless categories. #Don't put what you think about something or stuff we don't know for sure on articles. Follow these rules, because you have 1/3 strikes toward a block. You were my fire, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'so I burned ]]til there was nothing left of me. 17:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I waiting I waiting for a bit I not sure if the Dino combo is OOO's ulimate form since their are rumor's of another form but they could just be rumorsOvidkid (talk) 18:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey dude Just saying hi.. Signed Brawl On! 20:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you are not allowed to edit another person's user page under any circumstances. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Don't add Collauge (wrong spelling, :D) to articles. Also, be careful how you edit. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ... Nothing. Signed Brawl On! 19:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I mean nothing....... Signed Brawl On! 19:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Quit adding categories that don't exist to articles. If you do this again, I'll have to block you. ''Revenge is a pair of claws [[User Blog:Bendo14|hungry for the enemy's defeat.]] 18:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't add un-needed categories to pages. If you continue, me or other Admins will block you. I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 16:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. '''No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Re:Re:Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Ok. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hold up, wait a minute, don't put incorrect categories in it. Seriously, the category names you have been using are A: Redundant (repeats if case you don't know) and B: Incorrect. So please stop. Warning 1. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 17:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) hey do you know how to edit bd page Fine with me Hey there, I am not an administrator so it is okay with me whether you leave or not. Hope you do well at the other wiki you are going to.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried emailing the Wikia staff? They usually get back to you within a 1 or 2 even though they say 2 to 3 business days. They would probably send you your password.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC)